Happy birthday, Naruto-kun
by pingki954
Summary: Sasuke bingung harus ngasih kado apa untuk ulang tahun kekasih mereka Naruto Uzumaki. namun ide Gaara yang aneh kayak juga bisa di coba. /Sebelum ia menyiksa kita, biarkan kita berdua yang menyiksanya/Ini idemu kan Gaa-chan/ NARUSASUGAA... lemon garing. pwp. threesome


Happy birthday, Naruto-kun

Masashi kisimoto

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dan Gaara dua lelaki yang punya karisma menawan, tampan, manis dan sejuta pesona lainnya. memiliki banyak kesamaan, meraka jarang bisa bergaul dengan orang, pendiam dan begitu mencintai kesunyian.

Mereka sudah berteman semenjak kecil, mungkin karena pikiran yang sama mereka bisa berteman dan berbagi hal apapun. Untuk menghindari wanita mereka selalu melakukan metode pacaran bertiga seolah-olah mereka suka berbagi dan bad boy. Cara itu cukup efektif untuk menjauhkan para wanita-wanita liar.

Tapi karena hal itu pula jadi boomerang untuk mereka berdua.

Setahun yang lalu muncul seorang laki-laki bernama Naruto yang dengan gamblang mengatakan ingin menjadi pacar mereka, sebenarnya lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke namun laki-laki bersurai hitam mengajukan syarat, ia bersedia menjadi pacar Naruto bila ia juga bisa menyukai temannya Gaara. Niatnya sih agar si pirang jauh-jauh dari mereka, tapi nyata si pria pirang itu malah menyanggupinya.

Waktu itu sungguh Sasuke tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan pria, ia dan Gaara hanya main-main, namun menjalin ikatan dengan si rambut pirang sungguh suatu kesalahan. Lelaki itu begitu hebat, mampu mencairkan keangkuhan hati mereka berdua, mengusai dan begitu mendominasi.

Kalau di lihat oleh orang luar, Naruto lelaki periang, baik hati, suka menolong dan mampu meluluhkan hati keras orang-orang. Tapi, ada banyak orang yang tidak tahu bertapa Naruto egois, pemaksa, protektif dan banyak sifat yang jelek yang ia punya. Bahkan dalam seks Sendiri naruto itu tipe sadistik.

Untuk Sasuke dan Gaara yang sudah hidup bersama sang Uzumaki tahu betul semua sifat pria itu, namun adahal yang tidak bisa di bantah dari Naruto selain ia punya tubuh yang bagus, laki-laki itu sangat romantic dan tahu apapun yang inginkan oleh mereka.

…

Hari ini Nampak Sasuke dan Gaara berbincang-bincang di dapur. Ya, mereka pusing dengan apa yang mereka harus lakukan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto, Gaara mengajukan usul yang luar biasa nyeleneh dan Sasuke menolak secara mentah-mentah.

"Menurutku cukup menghias rumah bikin kue, dan kasih kejutan," usul Sasuke sambil memandang wajah datar si rambut merah, lelaki bernama Gaara itu melihat Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kubilang saja Sasu, apapun yang kita lakukan. Pada akhirnya kita berdua akan berakhir di ranjang juga." Perkataan si rambut merah langsung di respon dengan pelototan yang tajam dari Sasuke, Gaara melihat mata itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Sasuke menghela nafas, benar kata Gaara apapun yang mereka lakukan toh pada akhirnya ke inginan si pirang itu Cuma satu. Mereka tahu gimana mesumnya kekasih mereka. Seperti ulang tahunnya kemarin, perayaan itu memang Naruto rayakan benar-benar luar biasa, tapi, pada akhirnya ia dan Gaara tetap saja harus tepar di ranjang.

Atau valentine beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia dan Gaara dengan susah payah belajar membuat cokelat. Khusus untuk Naruto tersayang, namun cokelat yang sangat susah di bikin berakhir di tubuh mereka dengan sperma sana-sini.

Tapi melakukan ide Gaara juga rasanya…

"Sebelum ia menyiksa kita, biarkan kita berdua yang menyiksanya." Perkataan si rambut merah dan seringainya membuat tubuh Sasuke bergidik.

Hebat! Naruto telah berhasil merubah Gaara yang manis jadi liar dan sadis begini.

Jujur saja ia kurang paham permainan S dan M, ia juga agak risih melakukan ini dan mempelajarinya.

"Kita bisa belajar di internet." Kayaknya Gaara memang sangat bersemangat, Sasuke yang kurang paham agak ragu-ragu melakukan hal itu.

Dan seperti pikirannya. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang mengenakkan.

"Apa benar-benar harus berpakaian seperti ini?" pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulut Sasuke yang wajahnya semerah tomat, ah tentu saja ia malu dari mulai membeli di toko laknat dan memakainya. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menghajar Gaara, tapi Gaara itu sepadan dengannya yang ada mereka berdua bonyok sebelum bisa merayakan ultah Naruto.

Namun lihat si panda itu yang dengan santai memakai baju kurang bahan berwarna hitam. Ia memakai baju rompi tapi terbuka dadanya dengan celana ketat super pendek plus ada ekornya juga lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan stoking hitam sampai lutut.

Sedangkan ia sendiri pakaian juga hampir sama, bedanya pakaian yang ia kenakan mirip kelinci.

Seperti yang di rencanakan Gaara, nanti malam saat ultah Naruto tiba mereka berdua akan memberi kejutan untuk si tuan mesum dengan permainan yang liar.

Sasuke kembali bergidik dengan beberapa barang di atas kasur. Ada borgol, tali, seks toys dan beberapa di antaranya sama sekali tidak ia tahu.

Sedangkan si rambut merah menyeringai melihat perlengkapan yang sudah di belinya, karena sebenarnya sudah sebulan yang lalu saat melihat sebuah postingan tentang master dan slave di internet entah karena apa ia ingin mencobanya. Jujur saja diam-diam ia pernah melakukan hal ini dengan Naruto di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke pria kaku, ia tidak mau menjalani hubungan yang aneh dengan pasangannya, padahal menjadi gay dan menjalin hubungan segitiga tidak kalah anehnya.

Didalam permainan itu ia selalu jadi slave pihak yang selalu di siksa, sekali-kali ia ingin jadi master juga haha…

Ia melirik pemuda manis di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke pria yang rupawan, putih mulus, tampan dan mempesona semua orang pasti membenarkan kalau ia mahkluk yang di cipta dengan limpahan kasih sayang. Begitu sempurna, ya, kecuali sifatnya.

Satu-satunya kekurangan yang ia punya adalah sifat sombongnya.

Sedangkan ia sendiri bernama Gaara. Orang-orang menyebutnya si imut yang mengerikan entah darimana ia mendapat julukan itu, mungkin karena keseringan memakai eye shadow atau karena tato yang melambangkan anak mami di dahinya.

Ia mau berteman dengan Sasuke karena bersama pria itu, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menghindari hal-hal yang ia tidak suka. Karena secara otomatis apapun yang ia tidak ia suka lelaki itu pun tidak suka. Pada dasarnya mereka berdua lebih banyak hal yang tidak di suka daripada menyukai.

Karena itu apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke iakan saja, namun ia cukup terkejut ketika Sasuke memperkenalkan seorang blasteran sebagai pacar mereka. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki lelaki aneh.

Seperti biasa ia dan Sasuke suka bermain-main, tapi pria itu serius!

Awalnya, saat melihat pria itu Gaara menilainya sebagai pria baik hati, ia sering menolong orang sedikit oon dan super bodoh. Ceria, kampungan dan begitu norak.

Tapi lambat laut pria itu menunjukkan sifat aslinya, ia pemaksa, dan suka mencampuri urusannya dan Sasuke bahkah pada hal-hal yang sangat pribadi. Ia egois tidak pernah mau di bantah dan entah sejak kapan dan entah kegilaan darimana Sasuke dan dirinya jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Mestinya ia dan Sasuke merasa terkekang kan? Tapi baik Gaara maupun Sasuke malah merasa seperti di lindungi.

Cinta emang aneh!

"Hey coba pose imut." Perkataan dari mulut Gaara langsung di sambut dengan delikan tajam dari Sasuke, gaara melihat pria itu dengan tangannya di pinggang. Sasuke lelaki tsundere, jelas! padahal kalau sudah napsu dan punya Naruto sudah ada dalam lobangnya. Pria itu langsung punya ke pribadian yang lain.

Gaara mendekat, "Akan kubuat panas dulu, disini." Ia menjilat dagu Sasuke sedangkan tangannya mencengkeram penis si raven. Sang uchiha melenguh.

Jujur saja ini sentuhan pertamanya dengan Gaara, biasanya hanya Naruto menyentuhnya seperti ini. Sasuke mudah terangsang dengan sentuhan begini, lihat saja tubuhnya langsung panas.

Gaara terus memijat penis Sasuke di balik celananya yang ketat, bibirnya menangkap bibir basah Sasuke dan mereka bertarung lidah saling berambisi untuk mendominasi. Sasuke meremas rambut merah Gaara dan membawa pada ciuman yang lebih memabukkan.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke ikut mengelus junior si rambut merah, dan mereka sama-sama melenguh nikmat.

"Uumm~~Aahh~~Mmnn!"

Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terbaring di atas kasur, bibirnya terus mengulum lidah basah Sasuke, sedangkan si raven melakukan aksi mencubit puting Gaara yang terbuka. Gaara melepas pagutannya dan mendesah, puting nya menegang dan begetar, Sasuke terus mencubit dan memelintir daerah itu.

Sasuke memang pria berkepribadian lain saat napsu menguasainya, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi liar.

Sang raven menaiki kepalanya dan menghisap dada itu penuh napsu, Gaara melirik laki-laki berparas putih itu. Ini benar-benar panas. Tubuh mereka berdua terbakar.

…

Desahan nafas lelah ia keluarkan, di tangan kanan-kirinya ada kantong berisi bir, jalanan yang ia lalui sedikit sepi mungkin karena tengah malam.

Ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya sambil menguap, namanya Naruto pegawai baru di kantor perpajakan. Sebenarnya malam ini seharusnya menjadi perayaan ulang tahunnya yang hebat. Tapi bossnya tidak mau tahu alhasih ia di pulangkan jam segini.

Ia berharap dua kekasihnya di rumah masih terjaga dan menunggunya, setidaknya mereka bertiga bisa merayakan sambil mabuk-mabuk, atau biarkan ia menghajar bokong mereka dulu xixi. Punya kekasih dua emang menyenangkan tapi adakalanya susah juga untuk memanjakan mereka berdua.

Ia membuka kunci pintu dengan rasa malas luar biasa.

"Sayang~~" panggilnya dengan manja, tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawabannya, ia menghela nafas lagi, pasti sudah tidur pikirnya nelangsa.

Padahal hari ini ulang tahunnya, kenapa ia malah terlihat menyedihkan begini? Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya berniat tidur saja dengan dua malaikatnya. Namun padangan di depannya membuat mulutnya terbuka bagai orang bodoh, perlahan air liurnya menetes persis anjing yang melihat tulang di jalanan.

Ia lupa untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak ia menjadi berkobar melihat dua uke seksi yang saling menggesekkan dua junior mereka bersamaan dengan bagian bawah telanjang memperlihatkan dua bongkahan bokong tanpa penghalang.

"Naruto~~kun!" panggil mereka bersamaan. Naruto benar-benar terbengong-bengong matanya tidak berkedip melihat hal yang begitu menggairahkan di depan matanya. Gaara turun dari ranjang meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengocok juniornya sendiri.

Perlahan ia menarik baju kekasih pirangnya dengan gaya erotis, Naruto mengikutinya bagai sapi yang di cecoki hidungnya. Lalu mendudukinya di kursi yang sengaja Gaara tempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan di depan ranjang mereka.

Sasuke ikut serta, ia langsung memborgol kedua tangan Naruto. Saat itu lelaki itu baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua kekasihnya.

"Apa-apaan ni sayang?" tanyanya bingung, namun ia tidak memperoleh jawabannya karena Sasuke sudah duluan menyodorkan bibir ke mulutnya. Ia langsung melumat bibir manis itu tidak peduli lagi mengapa tangannya di borgol begini di atas kursi.

Sedangkan Gaara bekerja di bawah, ia membuka celana Naruto dan takjub pada penis yang sudah dalam posisi setengah bertempur. Penis itu bewarna hitam dan besar. Ia tinggal membuat barang berharga itu berdiri dengan gagah.

Tanpa aba-aba ia mengocok junior itu, membuat Naruto melenguh dalam mulut Sasuke, lidahnya sibuk bertarung dengan dengan si raven. Sial ia ingin sekali menggoda baby manisnya ini, tapi kedua tangannya di belenggu alhasih yang ia lakukan adalah menghisap sekuat tenaga lidah yang di dominasinya. Membuat air liur keluar banyak dari mulut Sasuke yang mengalir di sisi mulutnya bahkan menetes ke dahi bertato Gaara yang ada di bawah.

Naruto pencium handal, Sasuke tau itu karena tidak ingin datang hanya karena ciuman saja pemilik mata onyx itu melepas bibirnya membuat si pirang kecewa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bergabung bersama Gaara.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku, Sasu, Gaara." Naruto benar-benar tidak suka posisinya. Sasuke menyeringai dan menyentil penis Naruto yang kini sudah menegang.

"Dasar nakal! Ini yang selalu membuat kita sakit ia kan, Gaara?" sama sekali tidak peduli pada Naruto yang memelas pada mereka. Gaara ikutan tersenyum kecil dan menampar penis itu keras membuat Naruto berteriak

"Aarrggttt! Sial apa yang kau lakukan!" Gaara langsung melihat Naruto sadis membuat lelaki pirang itu terkekeh, "Sayang lepaskan aku." Katanya manis.

"Kami akan buat kau senang naruto-kun~~" benar-benar ia tidak senang dengan semua ini. Apalagi saat Gaara memperlihatkan cock ring padanya. Ia tahu mungkin ke depan penisnya akan tersiksa karena tidak bisa datang, eum sepertinya dua uke kesayangannya benar-benar ingin bersenang-senang.

Dan benar saja penisnya yang sudah ereksi sempurna langsung di kurung dalam cock ring, ia melenguh karena perbuatan kasar itu. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan onyx sayu mengirim hasrat yang besar pada lelaki hitam itu. Naruto menelan air liurnya gugup melihat muka seksi kekasihnya yang satu itu, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya yang di ikat dengan perasaan kesal.

Ia dan Gaara menjilat dengan seksi batang di selangkangan Naruto, pria pirang itu mendesis tertahan merasakan dua lidah di batang zakarnya. Sasuke turun sedikit lalu memasukkan dua buah peler yang bergantungan di bawah penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya bulat-bulat.

Naruto bergetar andaikan tangannya tidak di borgol, sudah pasti ia akan mencengkeram kedua rambut berbeda warna itu dan memaksa mereka menelan penisnya. Akan ia tahan kepala keduanya sampai mereka tersedak. Ini benar-benar menyiksa karena Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aahhh!~Sasu~Gaara~Ghh!" Naruto mulai hilang kendali saat mulut seksi itu bergantian mengulum penisnya. Ia mulai pasrah dan libidonya mulai naik perlahan, Gaara mengigit, Sasuke menghisap membuat Naruto mulai mabuk dan hilang kewarasan penuh napsu tidak tertahan. Cairan precum keluar perlahan di sela-sela cock ring yang ada di penisnya dengan senang hati di hisap penuh erotis oleh Sasuke, Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menikmati kesenangan itu.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan itu membuat mulut Gaara kram. Ia mendorong penis Naruto dengan jari telunjuk. "Benar-benar tahan! Ia belum keluar juga, ck!" Gaara berdecak yang di sambut cengiran oleh si pemilik batang erotis.

"Lakukan yang benar, dong sayangku," ujarnya sambil terkekeh yang terasa meremehkan di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu langsung menaiki kursi dan memposisikan lubangnya di atas penis Naruto yang berdiri tegak, namun gaara menariknya kembali. "Kita tidak akan memberi kesenangan itu padanya." Jawabnya sambil berseringai, Naruto kebingungan juga Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke paham dan sedikit tidak suka melihat sebuah mainan di tangan Gaara.

"Oei! Oei! Di sini ada aku." Sial ia tidak akan tahan kalau begini. Gaara terkekeh dan mencium bibir Naruto mesra. "Lihat kami baik-baik ya, Naruto-kun." Katanya penuh dengan rayuan.

Ia membawa Sasuke ke ranjang dan memberi kan pelumas ke vibrator yang cukup besar dengan kedua ujung mainan itu membentuk dua penis yang besar. Perlahan ia memasukkan mainan itu ke dalam hole Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggeliat.

"Naru~~" Panggilnya dengan suara yang penuh erotic, Naruto menggerakkan kembali kedua tangannya.

"Naru~~ Uuhh~~ pelan-pelan sayang," seakan-akan penis Naruto yang melakukan itu semua, si pirang benar menggeram keras.

 **Bleesshh!**

Gaara mendorong kuat vibrator itu hingga masuk sepenuhnya. "Aahhkk!" Tubuh Sasuke melengkung indah dan penisnya langsung datang menyemprot cairan ke mukanya sendiri. Gaara terkekeh. "Menungging Sasu, aku juga ingin merasakannya." Sasuke mengangguk dan berusaha menumpu kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Gaara menaiki ranjang dan menyiapkan lubangnya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto semakin kuat menggerakkan tangannya, rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan borgol di tangannya. Pergelangan tangannya semakin merah.

Gaara melihat kekasih pirangnya dengan perasaan senang. "Naru Sayang~~ masukkan penis besarmu kemari~~" sengaja ia memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang berkedut-kedut di hadapan Naruto.

"Uuhhh~~ aku benar-benar kosong~~" ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke anusnya sendiri dan melenguh, matanya tidak lepas memandang Naruto yang melihat mereka dengan napsu besar.

"Cepatlah Gaara!" Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan membawa pinggul yang penuh vibrator menusuk bokong Gaara dengan tidak sabaran. Gaara paham ia memposisikan mainan itu dan memasukkan pelan-pelan sambil berdesis enak.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar ia langsung mendorong pinggulnya sendiri membawa mainan itu masuk secara cepat ke lubang anus Gaara yang merah, dan jelas vibrator itu juga menusuk semakin dalam ke dalam anusnya sendiri.

"Aahhh Naruto~~!" teriak mereka bersamaan, sedangkan orang yang di teriaki namanya, muka mulai menggelap, seluruhnya tubuhnya begetar hebat.

Naruto sekarang mirip singa jantan liar yang di kurung pada musim kawin. Ia menggeram rendah melihat hal yang paling menggairahkan di depannya. Penisnya berkedut-kedut ia ingin penisnya yang masuk ke dua lubang sempit itu.

Gaara dan sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan bokong mereka dengan arah berlawanan, saat Gaara mendorong, Sasuke melenguh begitupun sebaliknya Gaara yang mengeram keenakan.

"Aahh~~Uuhh~~ Nikmat Naru~~!" mereka mendesah enak, sambil memanggil Naruto yang sangat panas di atas kursi di hadapan mereka yang asyik berdua.

Nafas mereka memburu sambil memanjakan tubuh mereka sendiri, lidah mereka yang merah dan basah terjulur mengeluarkan saliva yang terus menetes tanpa henti. Penis mereka tergancung indah dengan precum yang begitu manis. Mereka berdua benar-benar bikin Naruto mengeram keras.

"Ggrrrhhh!" Naruto sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi, ia berdiri dan membawa kursi yang di ikat bersamanya ke arah dinding. Dan mulai menghantamnya dengan keras tidak peduli tubuh dan tangannya akan sakit.

BRARKH! BRAKH!BRAKH!

Suara itu menghentikan aksi Gaara dan Sasuke, yang masih merasakan nikmat di anus mereka, keduanya memandang perbuatan Naruto dengan ngeri. Kekasih pirang mereka itu memang sukar di tebak kelakuannya. Gaara melepaskan dildo di dalam anusnya dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dengan penis yang masih berdiri.

"Dasar oon." Katanya sambil memandang Naruto yang masih menghantam kursi ke dinding. Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Gaara. Lelaki putih itu berdecak.

"Ia emang bego, otaknya cuma ada di penis." Gaara melihat Sasuke takjub dengan kata kasarnya, lalu terkekeh. "tapi penisnya selalu memuaskan kita, kan?" Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya menunjukan seringainya.

Dan Gaara bersiul takjub saat kursi kayu itu benar-benar hancur, Sasuke berdecak malas. Mulutnya mengeluarkan kata idiot dengan jelas.

Kemeja putih Naruto berdarah di bagian punggung, mungkin ada bagian yang terkena kursi kayu, tangannya sedikit memar bekas borgol yang masih bergelantung di kedua tangannya.

"He…He…He…" ia terkekeh di hadapan Gaara dan Sasuke lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. _'Dia mabuk karena napsu'_

Baik Gaara dan Sasuke melihat pemuda idiot itu dengan perasaan dongkol. Maunya tadi, kan, siksa si pirang itu sebelum mereka di siksa, sekarang mungkin ke balikannya. Naruto membuka kemejanya buru-buru tidak peduli rasa sakit di punggungnya, ia menurunkan celana dan melemparnya ke muka Gaara dan Sasuke. Yang dengan kesal kembali di lempar ke lantai oleh Gaara.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulut dan menahan dengan kedua gigi atas dan bawahnya. Sedangkan Gaara memijat daerah pribadinya sendiri. mereka gemas melihat tubuh Naruto. Tubuh hitam kekar itu selalu bisa membuat mereka kagum, padahal mereka berdua sering mengikuti metode olah raga yang sama dengan si pirang, tapi entah kenapa tubuh Naruto saja yang bagus.

Ia berjalan tegap! Jakunnya naik turun melihat dua uke yang berpose menggoda ke arahnya. Sasuke dan Gaara. Harus Naruto akui kalau dia sangat beruntung memiliki mereka berdua dalam hidupnya, biarpun mereka kelihatan sangat menyebalkan dan aneh menurut orang-orang, tapi bagi Naruto mereka berdua itu bagai kucing manis yang bisa ia control. Buktinya ia dengan leluasa menguasai dan mengatur hidup mereka.

Dan tentu saja! dua laki-laki itu yang benar-benar bisa memuaskan libido kasarnya di atas ranjang.

Wajahnya masih menampilkan senyum menawan tapi nampak beringas bagi Sasuke dan Gaara, ia mencengkeram dua rambut berbeda warna itu dan membawa kepala mereka condong ke arah penisnya.

"Buka dengan mulut kalian," katanya kasar, Gaara dan Sasuke melakukan perintah itu, menarik pelan benda yang mengurung penis Naruto. Begitu terlepas cairan precum keluar dan batang itu semakin mengacung berani.

Dan tanpa bertanya ataupun perintah ia menyodokkan penisnya ke mulut Gaara, membuat lelaki berambut merah itu terkejut dan tersedak bersamaan, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu berusaha melarikan diri tapi cengkeraman di rambut hitamnya begitu kuat, alhasil ia terpaksa melihat sahabatnya yang di paksa mengoral penis Naruto secara brutal.

Kepala gaara terdorong ke depan dan ke belakan dengan konstan, beberapa kali ia terbatuk saat Naruto menahan kepala Gaara di pinggang hitamnya. Sasuke sedikit ngeri melihat Gaara dengan mulut penuh penis dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Ini idemu kan~~ Gaa-chan." Bisiknya rendah sedangkan tangannya kembali menahan kepala si rambut merah sampai cukup lama.

"Oohok~~ Hoek~~" air liur mengalir tanpa henti dari bibir , tanganya menggapai lengan Sasuke minta pertolongan. Ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan rasanya akan mati karena di cecokin penis Naruto ia juga tidak bisa bernafas karena hidungnya tergencet dengan paha lelaki itu.

"Naru" Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya, barulah Gaara di lepas "Kau juga ingin merasakannya, manisku?" Sasuke menggeleng panik.

Gaara berusaha menormalkan nafasnya setelah sesi penyiksaan tadi, lidahnya terjulur dan ia berusaha mengambil nafas panjang. Di samping ia melihat Naruto mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke benar-benar penuh dengan batang hitam Naruto sedangkan kepalanya di maju mundurkan dengan cepat, sekali-kali ia menahan kepala berambut hitam itu di selangkangannya membuat Sasuke batuk dan hampir sekarat.

Air mata beserta ingus membasahi wajah putih Sasuke, membuat Naruto semakin gelap dengan napsu yang menguasai otak bejatnya. Apalagi di sampingnya ada Gaara dengan air liur yang berceceran di mulut sampai ke lehernya lelaki berambut merah itu sangat erotis saat tersiksa seperti itu.

Ia kembali mencengkeram kepala Gaara kemudian memasukkan penisnya selang seling kedalam mulut erotis kedua kekasihnya. Sampai keduanya lemas dengan sedikit pasokan udara yang di terima.

Naruto menggeram keras sebagai aksi terakhir ia mengocok penisnya sendiri lalu menyemprot sperma beserta kencingnya sekalian ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara. Kedua lelaki cantik di depannya basah, seluruh mukanya belepotan cairan putih dan air seninya.

Gaara bergerak merangkak ke arah Sasuke dan menjilat sperma Naruto yang ada di muka sang raven dengan sensual, Naruto memperhatikan aksi kedua ukenya yang saling berciuman. Jujur saja baru kali ini mereka melakukannya bertiga. Biasanya Sasuke selalu menolak melakukannya, Naruto terkekeh! sangat suka melihat aksi yang di lakukan kedua ukenya tersebut. Umm siapa bilang ultahnya menyedihkan? Buktinya ia sangat senang malam ini.

Mereka masih memungut satu sama lain dan saling memanjakan tubuh sensitive mereka. Sasuke menggeliat saat Gaara menghisap salah satu putingnya, sedangkan sang Uchiha sendiri memanjakan bagian bawah Gaara. Naruto kembali terangsang melihat hal itu.

Ia mendorong tubuh Gaara hingga terlentang kemudian ia naiki kaki Gaara yang masih memakai stoking hitam panjang, lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk menungging di atas tubuh Gaara serta menahan kaki si rambut merah dengan kedua lengannya.

Sekarang kedua anus itu menantang matanya. "Naru~~" panggil keduanya dengan mesra, baik Sasuke maupun Gaara benar-benar terangsang dengan pose ini, apalagi melihat kekasih pirangnya memandang sangat bernapsu pada anus mereka yang terbuka-tutup mengundang lelaki itu untuk segera memasukkan barang berharganya.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya semakin rapat dan menggesek penisnya pada Gaara membuat keduanya melenguh.

"Hhnn~~Nngghh~~"

Sedangkan Naruto mulai menyiapkan penisnya di lubang Sasuke, lubang itu sangat mudah dimasukinya mungkin karena pengaruh pelumas dan dildol yang besar tadi.

Sasuke kembali melengkung tubuhnya dan menengadah kepala ke langit memberi akses pada Gaara untuk menjilat lehernya yang mulus.

Naruto diam sebentar merasakan nikmat penis di jepit oleh lubang nikmat itu, lalu mulai melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk, ia mencengkram kuat pinggang sang Uchiha lalu memaju mundur pinggangnya.

"Uuhh~~Nikmat Naru~~" Sasuke mulai meracau merasakan kenikmatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Gaara yang kembali menghisap dadanya serta nikmat saat anusnya di hajar Naruto.

Tubuh Sasuke bergoyang dengan hebat saat sang Uzumaki memutuskan untuk melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk dengan cepat dan keras. Gaara yang di bawah memandang wajah Sasuke yang erotis penuh nikmat lalu tersentak sendiri saat Naruto malah membombardir lubang anusnya tanpa peringatan.

"Aahhkk!~ Hmmph!~~Mpph~~" ia berteriak namun di tertahan saat Sasuke kembali melumat bibir merahnya. Tubuh Gaara terlonjak ke bawah dan ke atas. Kakinya di paksa terbuka lebar oleh Sasuke dan mereka saling menginvasi air liur dari mulut ke mulut. Gerakan di anusnya semakin kasar dan selalu menemukan titik nikmatnya membuat ia kembali berdesis-desis enak.

"Oohhh~~Naru~~Sasu~~ nikmat! Aku datang! Oh aku tidak tahan." Gaara mencengkeram bahu Sasuke yang ada di atasnya, penisnya yang tergesek menambah nikmat pergulatan mereka.

Sasuke menangkap penisnya dan Gaara dan mengocok keduanya dengan cepat saat ia menyadari kalau ia akan segara datang "Aku~~ juga akan keluar!~~ aahh~~"

Paha mereka berdua begetar hebat, lalu cairan putih kental langsung menyembur keluar, membuat tubuh keduanya kembali basah dengan sperma mereka sendiri. Mereka terengah-engah dengan ejakulasi itu.

Sedangkan Naruto masih asyik mengenjot lubang merah yang menggairahkan napsunya, sekali-kali di bawah pada lubang Gaara lalu beralih ke anus Sasuke yang merekah. Saat ia merasa akan segera datang ia melepaskan penyatuan itu dan kembali menyuruh keduanya mengulum batang kelakiannya.

"Jilat!"

Gaara yang sangat lemas berusaha kembali menumpu di kedua lututnya dan bersama Sasuke mengulum penis yang bengkak itu.

"Gaahhh! Aku keluar! Sayang~~ uuhh!" sekali-kali ia memasukkan ke mulut Sasuke, lalu keluar dan di masukkan ke dalam mulut panas Gaara.

Naruto melenguh nikmat sebelum memuntahkan cairannya yang kebetulan berada di mulut Gaara, lelaki itu langsung menelan benih kekasih pirangnya. Sasuke yang tahu kalau sang Uzumaki datang merebut kejantanan Naruto dalam mulut Gaara dan memasukkan ke mulut sendiri, mengecap rasa Naruto ke dalam perutnya.

Naruto memerah penisnya sampai ke tetes terakhir di mulut Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday, Naru!" ucap keduanya dengan rasa senang karena bisa memberikan ulang tahun yang hebat kepada pasangannya.

Naruto terkejut sesaat sebelum bibirnya sempurna melengkung indah. Ia membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, cintaku Gaara, loveku Sasuke." Dan ia dengan senang hati memberi kecupan mesra di bibir-bibir sensual mereka.

The end…! dan selamat ulang tahun suamiku akang naruto #dihajar sasu ma gaara.

* * *

Wkwkw! Yang ampun rated M apaan ni. Sorry kalau awal ceritanya rada aneh. Dan tidak ada tujuannya ni fic selain lemon aneh. Kepingin sih bikin bondage yang hebat tapi tidak bisa gomen.


End file.
